Getting Away
by LaTraviata
Summary: Bella Swan, a young hollywood starlet, wants nothing more than to get away from the spotlight. She moves to Forks to get a new start, will she find what shes looking for? A little OOC, AU, All Human. Possible ExB in the future *hint*
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know I just kind of threw out that idea and left it hanging but I had to gather my thoughts and actually figure out how to WRITE the story that had conjured on my mind.**

**So, low and behold, heres my attempt, I've kind of got an idea oh where this is going, but any ideas I will consider.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Depressed? No that wasn't it. I DID have fun doing what I did, I guess I just felt like I was alone. You know that saying about feeling alone even if your in a crowded room? Yeah, like that. I mean, when your in my business, how can you really tell who are your real friends, and who are there just to get their 15 minutes of fame. Especially if one of those people is your own mother.

I guess I should explain a little before I go on. My name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short, and I am an actress. Yep, you heard right. I am 17 years old and have been acting since I was a baby when my mother saw an ad in the paper looking for babies. I started off doing small commercial bits, the kind that only stay on the t.v for a few weeks and then are forgotten when the newest commercials come along. As I got older, however, I began auditioning for small television and movie roles. Then one day, I got my big break, when I was 14 in a motion picture movie. Ever since then I have been rising.

For the past year or so I have been feeling kind of strange. I chaulked it up to nerves or whatever and pushed it to the back of my mind while I tried to concentrate on my work. Of course, stuff like that never really goes away. It sits there, nagging you, that little voice in the back of your head that won't stop until you fix it. That was when I realized, I was stuck. This isn't what I want to be doing with my life anymore, acting. It was fun when I was young and clueless, but it just doesn't excite me anymore. I know my mom has noticed that im slowly backing away, but it just causes her to push harder. Im living her dream, or rather shes living her dream through me.

What do I really want to do? Well I'd like to move in with my father, who lives in the small town of Forks Washington. Wait, I guess I should explain that too. My mom and dad married at the tender age of 19 when my mother discovered she was pregnant with me. After about a year, my mother decided she was too big for the small town of forks and moved me out to Hollywood with her so she could find fame. Of course she couldn't find fame and so she thrust me into the spotlight instead. When I was about 12, she met a young director at one my jobs and "fell in love". Her and Phil, the director, married after about 7 months, seemingly smitten with each other. I assumed that they wouldn't last long, but, here we are 5 years later and they are still happily married, much to my surprise. I kept limited contact with my father throughout my childhood. Every other summer I would visit him for a few weeks, but as my mom started piling on more jobs, the less I saw of him, until our contact was limited to phone calls and letters. I've never really admitted how much I miss him. His carefree spirit, with just a hint of dad, no pushing to do this job and that job. Frankly, I know my mom is only using me for my money, and I've had enough.

I want to move to a small town with, hopefully, humble people who wont treat me like a celebrity but a normal teenage girl. I want to finish my senior year of high school and go to a good college and get a real career. I don't want to become a washed up child star going from pay check to pay check looking for any job they can get. I want to re-establish my relationship with Charlie, who I miss deeply.

I guess, all of this, and more, is why I find myself about 5 minutes from landing in William R. Fairchild International in Port Angeles, Washington, ready to start my new life.

* * *

**Well, there you are. I know its not long but I really wanted to establish some of Bella's story before I went any further. Im surprised at how easy that came out once I started, so I'm going to try and get another chapter out by Friday while im off work.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, just wanted to say thanks for the response! I didn't think I'd get that much interest in this story but it motivates me to write faster just for you guys!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I took deep breaths as the plane descended, and then landed. _Your ready for this Bella, you know you are, its want you want_ I kept thinking to myself. When the seatbelt sign went off I grabbed my carryon and made my way off. I walked cautiously through the airport, keeping aware of any sign of paparazzi, even though I had tried my hardest to keep this a secret, they always find out.

As I headed towards baggage claim I caught a glimpse of a familiar half-head of hair in the distance and it immediately brought a smile to my face. I quickly moved in that direction, and once I saw that Charlie wasn't looking in my direction I pounced on him,

"DAD!" I exclaimed.

He was startled for a minute before he realized what was going on.

"BELLS!" He exclaimed back at me.

"Dad I missed you so much, I'm so glad I decided to do this" I said, trying to keep myself from crying.

"Oh Bells, I missed you too sweetheart, and I'm so glad that you're here." He replied with a watery smile.

I then disentangled myself to go catch my luggage. Of course I heard whispers all around me,

"Is that Bella Swan..?"

"No it cant be, why would she be here?"

"But look, it is!"

I grabbed my three suitcases as fast as humanly possible of me, threw them on the trolley and darted off towards Charlie, whisper-yelling an urgent "Lets go!" on my way. He got the hint and lead me towards his parked cruiser outside. I left him to put the baggage in and climbed into the car, slouching down in my seat and covering my face with my hair. My dad made quick work of the suitcases and jumped in and quickly manoeuvred out of the airport. Once we hit the highway I let out a huge sigh of relief, I just hoped that the people in Forks would let me be. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I felt my eyelids drooping, and then I was asleep.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Bells…" I heard a voice calling in the distance, along with the feeling of a hand on my shoulder.

I opened my heavy eyes and glanced around me, realizing that I was home.

"Sorry Dad, I was more tired than I thought I was." I said, turning to Charlie.

"That's okay Bells, I know how tiresome flying can be." He replied with his fatherly smile.

We grabbed my luggage and hauled it into the house and up the stairs into my bedroom. I smiled at the site of my childhood bedroom, a true piece of me. Light blue walls, Yellow curtains, rocking chair in the corner, desk with a lamp. Ah, memories. I missed this place a lot more than I thought I had. Although I must admit, it probably is time for a makeover.

"Well Bella, how about you unpack and take a nap or something, I'll order a pizza later" Dad suggested.

"Sure dad, Thanks" I replied.

He set down my stuff and left, closing the door on his way. I grabbed the first suitcase I saw and started unpacking my cloths and the few personal belongings I had brought. It made me sad to think I didn't have a tacky Jewel encrusted "Best Friends" frame with a picture of me and other people smiling stupidly at a camera. My mother never allowed me to get close to people like that for fear I would get distracted. That thought brought me to school. Today was Tuesday so I guess I'd be starting school at Forks High tomorrow. I was nervous, I wanted people to treat me like a normal girl and not a celebrity. I wanted to make friends and maybe even meet a guy. I'd never had a boyfriend either. Sure, I'd had dates with other celebrities and models, but I never felt anything for them.

All in all, it was safe to say I was nervous. This is a huge turning point in my life. I wanted to forget about acting and continue on with a normal life. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I was going to try my hardest.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I woke up to my alarm blaring beside me. Usually I would be groaning over the noise and fumbling to hit the snooze button, but this time, I shot up in bed, feeling all the butterflies. Charlie had told me last night that he had called the school to let them know I was coming and that all I had to do was go to the main office and they would explain to me. Charlie had offered to drive me on my first day but my car, a blue 2008 Toyota Yaris (I didn't wan't to stand out too much), had arrived last night so I assured him that I would be fine on my own.

I hopped out of bed and went down the hall to take a shower. After a long relaxing 15 minutes I hopped out and went back to my room to start getting ready. I stood in front of my closet, not knowing where to start. I didn't want to stand out too much in the crowd with my expensive designer clothing. I decided on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a blue and white floral patterned empire waste tank top with a white cardigan over the top. I grabbed a pair of simple navy blue flats to go with the outfit. Satisfied with my choice I started on my hair and makeup. Keeping to the simple theme, I let my dark curls cascade naturally down my back and just straightened my side bang, and added a bit of natural makeup, using a touch of dark brown eyeliner to make my brown eyes pop. I grabbed my messenger back and made my way downstairs. Charlie had already left for work so I sat in the silent kitchen, ate a bowl of cereal , then grabbed my keys and headed out.

It turns out it wasn't hard to find the school. You just drove along the highway until you saw the "Forks High School" sign and turned in. I had left early to get my schedule and so the parking lot was seemingly empty at the moment. I parked my car and headed over the to building labelled "Office" and stepped into the warm room. I walked over the counter and noticed a small red-headed woman working behind it.

"Excuse me?" I said quietly.

The woman was startled for a moment before looking up at me. Realization flashed in her eyes and I figured I didn't need to go any further as she probably already knew who I was.

"Oh! Isabella Swan, I was expecting you. Here is your schedule, a map of the school, and a slip to be signed by all of your teachers and brought back here at the end of the day." She rattled off quickly while handing me a pile of papers.

"Im sure if you get lost one of your classmates would be willing to help you." At that she gave me a nice smile and I knew I was dismissed.

While I was in the office the parking lot had started to fill up and students were arriving. I spotted a picnic table and headed over to check out my schedule and try and memorize the map. I heard whispers around me and looked around to see groups of teenagers huddled together looking at me. I let my hair fall around my face to hide me and looked down. Why were people so afraid to talk to me? I don't bite! Suddenly I heard a loud booming laugh, followed by the laugh of several other people. I turned towards the laughter, and found my face turning into a smile at the site. The booming laughter was coming from a large boy, probably 6 feet tall with curly brown hair and huge muscles, who had his arm wrapped around the shoulders of a tall, petite blonde bombshell with model looks. The next laughing couple was a small tiny girl, my guess barely reaching 5 feet with cropped black hair, who was holding onto the hand of a tall, lean, blonde haired boy. Last but not least, my eyes landed on the most beautiful boy I had ever seen.

He had think bronze hair which stuck out in disarray, and piercing green eyes. He was tall, but not as tall as the other two, and lean, but again, not as lean as the other two. An electric feeling coursed through me at the site of him and I couldn't tear my eyes away. Almost as if he had felt me staring at him, his eyes shifted to lock with mine. I felt as if the world stopped and it was just the two of us there, looking at each other. His face registered many emotions, shock, confusion, frustration, realization, and finally, he broke out into the most adorable crooked smile I had ever seen. He winked at me, something I normally would have found to be disgusting, but drew me in even more with him, and finally tore his eyes away and rejoined his family, who were looking at him with confused looks.

I sucked in a deep breath and put my hand over my heart, feeling my heart beating furiously. I didn't know who this boy was yet, but something in me said I needed to know him, and who am I to deny?

* * *

**There you go.**

**I know I probably went off into boring details at times but oh well, it needs to be done sometimes!**

**How about that moment?**

**Woah.**

**Review!**


	3. Hiatus

**So I guess you've been wondering what happened to me?  
Well Im sorry to say that my life is just too insane right now. My grad (or prom depending where your from) is in two days and between dealing with that, the ton of school work loaded on, and working too many hours a week, I just dont have time to do anything anymore. **

**Now, dont get me wrong, im not stopping this story. **

**Im here to to say that Im putting this story, and my other, on temporary hiatus until probably June. I'll write when I get the chance so that I can build up a couple chapters for each story and post them eventually. So watch the alerts, this isn't the end!**

**-Ang.**


End file.
